


Team Bonding Exercise

by MamaMiyaMiya (Problemagician)



Series: Sakukomo Week 2020 Shorts [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Incest, M/M, Minor Ojiro Aran - Freeform, PWP without Porn, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Problemagician/pseuds/MamaMiyaMiya
Summary: [Day 3: Vacation]Motoya sighs, tilting his head and clearly confused. “Uh, yeah?”“So!” Kiyoomi huffs, blowing air out of his nose, “What you’re doing isn’tappropriate.”
Relationships: Komori Motoya/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Sakukomo Week 2020 Shorts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024284
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	Team Bonding Exercise

“This is a team bonding exercise.”

“Right.”

Kiyoomi stares longer at Motoya’s smiling face, a face that doesn’t change its damn expression.

“It’s a _vacation_ ,” Kiyoomi continues, attempting to clarify, emphasizing his words.

“Yes.”

“With _other people_.”

Motoya sighs, tilting his head and clearly confused. “Uh, yeah?”

“So!” Kiyoomi huffs, blowing air out of his nose, “What you’re doing isn’t _appropriate_.”

They sit shoulder-deep in a jacuzzi, specially reserved for Team Japan Olympians and staff, along with half of the entire hotel. He only agreed to go to it with Motoya on the basis it would relax the tension in his shoulder and that they’d make the visit short.

But the red on Kiyoomi’s cheeks isn’t from steam. It’s from Motoya’s steady hand still working his cock in the water, hand deep in his swimming trunks as they sit side-by-side. They should stop, but it feels impossible to pull away from the rumbling sensation of bubbles, the comforting heat, the intoxicating feeling of being exposed, and how Motoya just knows what makes him tick after a lifetime-worth of practice.

“Mind if I join you two?”

Kiyoomi jumps, panicking when Aran’s booming, friendly voice reminds him of what’s going on, like a bucket of ice on his exposed neck. He glances at Motoya, who does not stop his strokes even for a moment, perfectly relaxed still when he replies:

“Sure thing, hop on in.”

“Thanks!”

Aran walks to the opposite side, untwisting the white hotel towel from around his muscular waist and placing it right outside the edge. He’s slow with entering, easing up to the water’s temperature bit-by-bit, looking more like a sensitive child than a fully grown athlete as he pokes his toes in and out. When he finally settles in, Kiyoomi is ready to scream.

He told Motoya he wasn’t into anything involving public or semi-public sex. And he still isn’t. He’s not. He’s _not_ feeling even harder because Aran is only a few steps away. He’s _not_ rolling his hips to the thought of being caught. And he’s _definitely not_ about to come to Aran’s chiseled, handsome face, unsuspecting that Motoya is jerking him off. He’s _not_.

… Oh, but he will.

He’s hurling towards the edge, shame and embarrassment and disgust probably showing on his face—

But Motoya stops. He removes his hand and turns around before suddenly standing up. Aran can’t see the impressive boner in his trunks, and definitely won’t see it when Motoya grabs his towel and wraps it around himself.

“That’s enough for me. Keep Kiyoomi-kun company for me, will you? I’ll see you in the room!”

Kiyoomi watches him, mouth hanging open, as Motoya casually leaves him to suffer in the jacuzzi. That insufferable, teasing _son of a bitch_!

“Maybe it’s time for you to get out too,” Aran chuckles. “Your face is an unhealthy shade of red, my friend.”

Kiyoomi squeezes his legs together and breathes through his nose. “Y-Yeah. In a few minutes.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter link of this fic](https://twitter.com/problemagician/status/1329667665795944448?s=20)


End file.
